Release
by Alexa Donaghy
Summary: Crossover with LOTR. The Valar have sent Legolas, Haldir, Elladan, Elrohir, and Gandalf back to Middle-Earth to see how the race of Men fares. There, they find the former wizarding world deep in a Dark Age.
1. Default Chapter

**MAJOR AUTHOR'S NOTE!  PLEASE READ, OR YOU WILL BE EXTREMELY CONFUSED!!!!**

Okay, this is *after* Harry and all of them have graduated from Hogwarts.  Now their children are there.  Dumbledore is still the Headmaster, because I say he is and he doesn't know how to die.  Some of the teachers will be different as well.  As they come up I will explain.

Fellowship of Exploration consists of:  Legolas, Elladan, Elrohir, Haldir, and Olorin/Gandalf.  The Valar that I talk about are the "deities" of Middle-Earth, and Arda is the Elven name for Middle-Earth.  Iluvatar is the main "god" to the peoples of Middle-Earth.  All this is better explained in Tolkein's _The Silmarillion_.  It's a *very* good read.  ^_^

Potterverse OC's:  

**Seventh years**

Aidan Elvenston- Gryffindor, Head Boy, likeness, NOT reincarnation, of Aragorn Elessar, last in the line of Isildur, but doesn't know it.

Allyn Starr- Ravenclaw, Head Girl, likeness of Arwen Evenstar.  She and Aidan do *not* like one another.  I'm not even sure if she and Aidan will end up together in the end.

Emily Potter- Daughter of Harry and Ginny Potter, friend of Aidan, Gryffindor.  She was given the Marauder's Map by her father.

Vanessa Malfoy- daughter of Ron Weasley and Draco Malfoy.  (Ron is the Mommy, hehe.)  Known as the Ice Queen, girlfriend of Aidan, but only for show.  (He's the most popular guy in the school, and she actually finds him annoying.)

Alex and Taylor Weasley- twin sons of George and Alyssa Weasley, best friends of Aidan.  Aidan, Emily, and the twins are the latest generation of Marauders.  

Micah Flint- Slytherin, son of Marcus and Carla Flint.  Aidan's nemesis, although he really isn't all that bad.

More may be added later!  

**Sixth years**

Olivia Wood-  Gryffindor, Oliver and Percy Wood's daughter.  (Hehe)

Again, more students from each year may be added.  Some of the parents may or may not show up.

Thanks for taking the time to read this part.  I really wouldn't want y'all to be confused!


	2. Prologue: History of the Numenoreans Fi...

**A/N:**  This is just a crazy idea that I've had for a while… I haven't seen this particular theory/plotline done before, and I'm sorry if it has.  Um, yeah…  I've used this theme song for another chapter for another fic, but hey it fits here too.  It's "Hero" by Chad Kroeger and Josey Scott.

**Disclaimer:**  I own the plot, and quite a few OC's here and there.  Tolkein and Rowling own everything else.

_Hero, by __Chad__ Kroeger and Josey Scott_

_I am so high, I can hear heaven  
I am so high, I can hear heaven  
Whoa, but heaven...no, heaven don't hear me  
  
And they say  
That a hero could save us  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait  
I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles  
Watch as we all fly away  
  
Someone told me  
Love would all save us  
But, how can that be  
Look what love gave us  
  
A world full of killing  
And blood spilling  
That world never came  
  
And they say  
That a hero could save us  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait  
I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles  
Watch as we all fly away  
  
Now that the world isn't ending  
It's love that I'm sending to you  
It isn't the love of a hero  
And that's why I fear it won't do  
  
And they say  
That a hero could save us  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait  
I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles  
Watch as we all fly away  
  
And they're watching us  
They're watching us  
As we all fly away_

**Prologue:  History of the Numenoreans—Fifth Age to Present**

            In the Fifth Age, the Edain spread.  There were very few left, but those that remained went to all corners of the world.  They mixed with other cultures and blended with other races, until their number was somewhat large again.  For an unknown reason (It is suspected to be a gift of Iluvatar himself), the Edain developed magic.  Henceforth, they called themselves wizards, or witches.

            The wizards built schools and cities, and dwelt in a community set apart for themselves.  They called the rest of the race of Men "Muggles."  Often long-lost Numenorean blood would make itself known in a Muggle.

            But all was not well among the Edain.  Once again, a Dark Lord has risen with aspirations of domination.  But this Dark Lord did not know that there was still hope.

            For there was, once again, one that could unite the Edain and release them all from an age of tyranny.


	3. Chapter 1: Beginning of the Quest

**A/N:  **And here we go… what is it with me and writing plotty stories lately?  I'm supposed to be funny!  This chapter is kind of short.  It will get better, I promise. The theme song is "I'm a Pioneer" from the Tenchi Muyo series. 

**Disclaimer:  **Not mine.

_I'm a Pioneer, from Tenchi Muyo_

_Through the ages we well be pioneers_

_We'll go out on secret missions_

_We'll travel the galaxy and far beyond_

_It's our destiny to be pioneers_

_We'll always be moving forward_

_Our courage is what we will be counting on_

_We will be pioneers forevermore_

**Chapter 1:  Beginning of the Quest**

            "I have called all of you here to send you on a quest.  Two of you have been on a quest before… the Journey to destroy the One Ring.  Do not worry this will be solely for exploratory purposes," said the handsome ethereal being, looking around the room at those present.

            "We have closed ourselves off here for the last several thousand years.  Iluvatar has not chosen to reveal anything to us about the world of men.  But we feel that we have left the Second-born out of our affairs for far too long.  We came to Arda to look after both Elves and Men.  Therefore, I am sending you back to Middle-Earth to discover how the followers fare," he continued.

            Manwe, as the being was called, was the highest of the Valar, though at this time he took the form of an Elf.  He was surrounded by four elves and a Maia.  He dearly hoped that they would do well.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "Must you insist on eating large quantities of what little food we have left?" a golden-haired Elf asked one of his companions.

            "Oh come on Legolas, we have plenty.  Olorin expects that we will be reaching land within the week.  We can get more food when we hit shore," replied his dark-haired friend.

            Legolas merely rolled his eyes and went to consort with the Maia, whom they called Olorin.

            "You look frustrated, Legolas," said the old man as his long-time friend walked over.

            "Elladan and Elrohir are eating non-stop.  As it is, you, Haldir, and I are rationing ourselves, but are those two?  No!" ranted the Elven-Prince.

            "Calm down Legolas.  The twins will not eat everything.  We will be arriving at Middle-Earth's shores very soon.  Do you not smell land?"

            Legolas sniffed the air, and found that he did, indeed, smell land.

            "We shall be there by tomorrow evening," Olorin said, smiling.


	4. Author's Note

**WARNING:  LONG LAMENTATION OF MY PAIN, WHICH EVENTUALLY INCLUDES AN *IMPORTANT* AUTHOR'S NOTE!!!**

And here it is.  Ok, this past Monday I had knee surgery.  I had an allergic reaction during, but the doctors got it under control, and I was kept under heavy supervision for a couple of days.  Yesterday, it was time to take the bandages off.  I thought my knee looked all big and fat because of the dressing… but noooo… that's my knee!  It's the size of a grapefruit!  It's all purple and five times the size of my other knee!  And it had some heat in it and my entire leg was swollen, so my mom called the doctor and he said he wanted me to come in.  So I went in to the doctor's office and they decided they wanted to drain some fluid.  Now, I have a *major* phobia of needles, and this involves two needles, one of which Caytin said was four inches long.  The doc had to stick the long one all the way in and move it around, which was *incredibly* painful.  He finally had to give up because he wasn't getting much fluid.  All the fluid and stuff was all clotted.  So he ordered me to stay in bed for the next few days, which I *hate*.  I'm having to treat Caytin and my mom like my maid because I'm only allowed to get up to go to the bathroom, and though it's just the next room over, walking that far on the crutches saps my strength.  I'm barely getting any sleep because the doctor prescribed Vicodin as my painkiller, and I have a tolerance towards it.  It doesn't faze me a bit.  And on a scale of 1-10, 1 being no pain, and 10 being the worst I've ever felt, I'm pretty much at a constant 25.  Anyway, my Muses have gone on vacation until I'm better.  Therefore, I doubt that I will be writing for the next week or so.  So I apologize in advance for the lack of updates for awhile.  And ya know… flooding my mailbox with the address bot@fanfiction.net and the subject "Review Alert!" would just make my day.  ^_^ 


	5. Chapter 2: Arrival

**A/N:  **I'm on a roll today, yay!  I have to warn you, I think this chapter sucks.  I'm going to try to improve it as I transfer it from the spiral to the computer, but it might not help much.  The theme song is "Pure Massacre", by Silverchair.  It represents the state that the wizarding world is in.  I modified it a tiny bit.

**Disclaimer:**  Anything you recognize belongs to either Rowling or Tolkein.  Everything else is MINE, I tell you, MINE!

Pure Massacre, by Silverchair (Modified) 
    
    _People dying for no reason at all_
    
    _Age is no difference or if you're large or small_
    
    _Families being torn apart_
    
    _Doesn't have to be this way_
    
    _Some people, just have no heart_
    
    _It's happening every day_
    
    _Pure massacre_
    
    _Pure massacre..._
    
    _Curses sounding, hearts thumping_
    
    _Death is all around_
    
    _People crying for freedom_
    
    _No one hears the sound_
    
    _Pure massacre_
    
    _Pure massacre…_
    
    _There's people crying_
    
    _There's people dying_
    
    _But someone's taken it all, yeah_
    
    _There's people crying_
    
    _There's people dying_
    
    _But someone's taken it all, yeah_
    
    _Pure massacre_
    
    _Pure massacre…_
    
    _It's gonna be a pure massacre_
    
    _Yeah!_

Chapter 2:  Arrival 

Before long, the elves and Istar had spotted land.  They didn't know it at the time, but they were somewhere on the coast of Scotland.

            They decided to lay low for a little while, as men might be a bit shocked to suddenly see elves among them once again.

            For two days they traveled through forests and empty fields, keeping hidden.  They saw no one, until a woman came towards them on a magnificent white mare.

            The Company stared as they watched the woman ride right up to them and get off her horse.  Her flaming red hair cascaded down her back, deep in contrast with the sea green robes she wore to match her sparkling eyes.  She was wary and watchful; it didn't seem that she was at all happy to see strangers on her territory.

            She spoke with an accent akin to what they had heard from hobbits and other such folk living in the Northwest region of the Shire, though they could not understand a word she said.

            When she realized this, she pulled a delicate stick of rowan wood out of robe and muttered a strange string of words.  She then spoke again, and the Company could understand her.

            "You aren't from around here.  Explain what you are doing here," she said in a hostile tone.

            "Please Madam, we are on a quest, and have been traveling for weeks now," Olorin replied.  "My name is Olorin, though my companions call me many other names.  My friends here are called Legolas, Haldir, Elladan, and Elrohir.  We mean you no harm."

            "Very well.  You do not look like Death Eaters.  You'll have to come with me, though.  You will need to be questioned," the woman said, as she waved her wand, transfiguring five pebbles into horses no less beautiful than her own.

            _//Just as I thought… this sorceress is suspicious of us…//_ thought Olorin to himself, as he and the Company mounted the horses.

            "By the way, my name is Deirdre MacLaren.  I'll be taking you to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where I am the Care of Magical Creatures Professor.  There, the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, will speak with you," said Deirdre, as she sped off.

            Within half an hour, they came upon an old, slightly rundown castle.  It looked almost deserted.

            As they went around the lake and towards the stables, Deirdre began pointing things out.

            "That castle there is the school… nowhere near what it was twenty years ago… the student population is only one-third of what it used to be.  The old stadium there is the Quidditch pitch.  Of course, Quidditch has been out of the question for many years now, in light of the War Against Darkness.  The Daily Prophet called the fight that one day… and it just seemed to stick.  Quidditch was our sport by the way.  That bunch of dark trees over there… that's the Forbidden Forest.  It houses friendly and beautiful things, such as faeries, centaurs, and unicorns.  But there are also werewolves, acromantulas, and many other things you don't want to come in contact with.  By the way… acromantulas a very large spiders… not many people know that."

            As they unhitched the horses, Deirdre continued.

            The lake is the home to the Merpeople and the Giant Squid.  They're friendly for the most part.  If you do decide to go for a swim, watch out for the grindylows… those are water demons.  I suspect Professor Dumbledore may want you to stay a while; that's why I'm telling you all this.  I doubt you will be leaving the castle much… hardly anyone is allowed to.  I am only out because I go out every morning to search the ground for any unwelcome guests.  Can't be too careful during times like these.  It is a great bother to have to hold my classes indoors… can't bring in half the creatures the students need to study…"  

            "What do you mean, 'times like these'?" Elladan interrupted as they made their way towards the entrance to the castle.

            "Professor Dumbledore will explain everything you don't understand once we're sure that you're on the side of the Light.  I know you're not Muggles… I can feel the magical energy radiating off of you."

            _//So the world of men is in trouble…// _mused Olorin.

            "Muggles?" asked Legolas, as Deirdre opened the doors.

            "Non-magic folk.  You really aren't from around here, are you?" she replied with a half-hearted laugh.

            Once inside the castle, the redhead led them through hallways, up staircases, and through corridors, until they reached a large wooden door with a strange and protective looking stone creature in front of it.

            Deirdre spoke the words, "Sweet Tart," which had to have been a password, because the stone creature immediately moved aside, and the door opened.

            As they stepped inside, they saw many obscure and odd little gadgets, but what really caught their eyes was the most fantastic bird they had ever laid eyes on.  He had enchanting plumage the colors of scarlet and gold.  He was perched proudly on the windowsill, looking as if he knew that he was a most superior creature.

            "That is Professor Dumbledore's phoenix, Fawkes.  Phoenixes live for five-hundred years before bursting into flames and being reborn again from their own ashes," Deirdre said with affection towards the bird when she saw the strangers gaping at him.

            "They have a beautiful song, and a knack for spotting untrustworthy people.  They carry great emotional weight upon their shoulders, and their tears have great healing powers.  They truly are amazing creatures," she continued, smiling when she saw the bird land on Olorin's shoulder and give him a nip of approval on the ear.

            "It seems that Fawkes approves you."

            The Company looked up in the direction of the tired voice.  What they saw was an old man, with a white beard, long enough to rival Olorin's own.  He wore purple velvet robes, a tall purple velvet pointed hat, and golden half-moon spectacles.

            "Hello Professor MacLaren.  Who would your guests be?" he asked with haunted crystal blue eyes.  It seemed that those eyes had once often held a twinkle, even though they were now overcome with great sadness.

            "The older one says he is called Olorin.  His companions are named Legolas, Haldir, Elladan, and Elrohir.  I found them wandering in a field a few miles from here and brought them in for questioning.  They seemed lost, and it is easy to tell that they are not familiar with our world, though I am positive that they are not Muggles," she replied.

            "You are right, they are not Muggles.  Their magical energy is much too powerful for them to be so.  Olorin, you seem to be the leader of this group.  Would you object to being given a truth serum for questioning?  I hate to have to resort to these measures, but we can trust no one these days," said the Professor, pulling a vial of clear liquid out of thin air.

            "I understand that you must do this, and I will willingly take this truth serum you speak of," said Olorin, stepping forward.

            "Very well.  Please have a seat.  Don't worry about the taste; I will mix it with a cup of tea for you.  I am Professor Albus Dumbledore, the way, and I would much appreciate it if you called me Albus," said Professor Dumbledore as he mixed the liquid in with a yellow cup filled with tea.

            Olorin took the cup, and drank every last drop.  When he had finished, he felt himself slipping from reality.  He could come back if he wanted, for he was a Maia, but he knew that this was necessary in order to get these people to trust him and his companions.  Then, Albus started to speak.

            "What is your name?" 

            Olorin answered, forced to speak the truth, whether he wanted to or not.

            "Olorin, though I am also called Gandalf the Grey, Mithrandir, Stormcrow, and the Grey Pilgrim."

            "What are the names of your companions?"

            "Legolas Thranduillion, which is Legolas Greenleaf in the Common Speech, Elladan and Elrohir Perenil, which is Elladan and Elrohir Half-Elven in Common Speech, and Haldir Celegil, which Haldir Silverstar in Common Speech," replied Olorin, knowing that this man knew nothing of the Elven language.

            "Where have you come from?"

            "Valinor, in the west.  We are on a mission appointed to us by Manwe, mightiest of the Valar.  The Valar have left the race of men out of their concerns since the last elf left Middle Earth.  Many thousands of years have passed, and the Valar now wish to see how the Second-born of Iluvatar fare," he answered.

            "How old are you?"

            Olorin smiled and said, "I have no age.  It is too great to count, for I have been alive since before the Song of the Ainur."

            Deirdre gasped, and Dumbledore posed another question, "What are you, that you have lived so long?"

            "I am a Maia, of the order of the Istar, servant to the Valar, and Iluvatar."

            "Are your companions also of the Maia?"

            "No they are elves, the First-born of Iluvatar.  They are many tens of thousands of years old, as Elves are given the gift of immortality," answered Olorin.

            Albus waved his hand, and the questioning ended.

            "Elves have not walked this land for many, many years.  It has been so long that few now remember that they once existed.  We know nothing of the Valar, but we do know of the great Iluvatar, and the Ainur.  And we know that only a being of the Light would dare speak Eru's name out loud," said the Professor, stroking his beard.

            "You will stay here, and we will tell you all you wish to know of our history, as far back as we have record.  However, it is too dangerous to leave the castle.  Voldemort and his followers show no mercy," he continued.

            "Who is this Voldemort you speak of?" asked Legolas.

            "He is the Dark Lord, tyrant over the magical community.  He terrorized our world for twenty years, until a killing curse backfired on him, leaving him weak and bodiless.  He then disappeared for thirteen years.  After the thirteen years were up, he came back into fill power.  It has been twenty-six years since then.  He has wrecked our entire world, and much of the Muggles' world as well.  Try as we might, we have not yet been able to defeat him," explained the old man.

            "Professor MacLaren will show you to your rooms now.  We have plenty to spare.  Most parents are too frightened to send their children to school nowadays.  Deirdre, I believe they will be most comfortable in Gryffindor Tower," he continued, and left the office.

            Deirdre then led them out of the office and through more hallways and corridors, and up more stairs.  They then reached a portrait of a well-sized woman in a pink dress.

            The woman in the portrait looked up and spoke.

            "Password?"

            The Company was completely shocked, as they had never seen anything like this.  Deirdre, however, calmly said the words to gain entry.

            "Pixie dust."

            The portrait swung open and Deirdre led the way into a large room filled with plush crimson and gold furniture.  There was a set of identical ginger-haired twins with large blue-green eyes, a small girl with hair the same color as the twins and brilliant emerald green eyes, and tall young man, whom Legolas could have sworn was one and the same as a long-lost friend of his, sitting in front of the fire.  All four of the teenagers were wearing identical evil grins, and looked as if they were plotting something.

            "Whatever you four are up to, it had better stop now," said Deirdre, trying to look and sound menacing.

            "The twins smiled sweetly and replied, "Yes, Professor MacLaren."

            The girl looked at the guests and asked curiously, "Who are those men with you Professor?"

            "Oh this is Olorin, Legolas, Haldir, Elladan, and Elrohir.  The older one is a wizard and servant of Iluvatar, while the other four are elves.  They are here from the land that the elves retired to long ago, and will be staying in Gryffindor Tower.  I do hope you will show them respect and courtesy," she said authoritatively.

            "Yes, Professor," replied the tall young man that so uncannily resembled someone that Legolas had thought he had lost forever.

            Deirdre then turned to the elves and Istar, and said, "The twins are Alex and Taylor Weasley, the girl is Emily Potter, and the other boy is Aidan Elvenston.  Emily is a school Prefect and Aidan is the Head Boy, top of his class. Though I do not know how they earned those titles, considering how much trouble they and the twins purposely get into.  They will be kind to you, though, and will escort you to the Great Hall at dinnertime, and anywhere else you may wish to go."  

            Deirdre turned to give a pointed look at the four pranksters with her last sentence.

            "Where would the rest of your classmates be?  I know that the seventh-years cannot be the only ones around at this time…" she asked as she noticed that they were the only ones occupying the room.

            "They're all in the library, studying like good little students," replied of the twins with an innocent grin.

            Deirdre nodded, and led her guests up a set of stairs.  

            "That was the Common Room, where the students go to study or talk when their classes are done.  I do believe that you could find much on our history in the library.  The librarian, Madam Riley, would be more than willing to help you.  There are five vacant rooms on this level.  I must leave you now, I have papers to grade."

            Deirdre walked down the stairs and the Company went into the first room.  

            "Did anyone else see what I saw?" Legolas asked.

            "Yes, the boy… Aidan.  He reminds me strongly of Aragorn Elessar.  I could swear that they are the same person," said Elrohir, in awe.

            "That was not Estel," corrected Olorin.  "However, he carries the likeness of the King of Gondor… I have a strange feeling that this boy is the Elfstone's heir, and most definitely the last hope of these sorcerers."

**A/N:  **Ok, I did quite a bit of tweaking, and it ended up really long, which I'm glad for.  But I still think it's kind of sucky.  If you have any questions about my OC's, how the war stands, where Harry and the gang are, or anything else you don't understand, feel free to ask!  Oh and I didn't know Haldir's surname, and I don't think Tolkein ever mentioned it, so I used the Elvish words for silver and star to create a surname for him.  The words belong to Tolkein.  It is pronounced "Kel-eh-gil", with a strong "g".  Deirdre is pronounced "Dee-dree", and Aidan is pronounced exactly how it looks, "Ay-dan".  Deirdre and Aidan are both Irish names.  LOL, having an Irish heritage makes me obsessed with all things Irish. And now reviewer cookies…__

_Daine of Queenscove:  Thank you!  And needles suck.  Hey, aren't you the authoress of Harry Potter and the Secrets of the Sorcerer?  I know I recognize your penname and that I've read one of your stories, but I sometimes tend to get fics and authors mixed up.  I know that I've reviewed for you before, and since I have, that means that I love your story as well.  (If I don't like a story I won't review it.)  So, it's great to get positive reviews from those whose stories I love as well.  ^_^_

_serena cherry:  I know I've already emailed you a reply, but I just wanted to say thank you again.  ^_^_


	6. Chapter 3: Memories, Enemies, and Famil...

**A/N:  **I just looked at plot map and realized that this is going to be a short fic… only eight or nine chapters.  Therefore, I have decided that a sequel will follow.  ^_^  Theme song is part of "The Cruel Angel's Thesis", from the anime Neon Genesis Evangelion.

**Disclaimer:  **I claim all the current Hogwarts students that I mention (as in students that are there in the time that this story is taking place), as well as Deirdre MacLaren and Damien Nott, and the plotline.  If you wish to use any of this, or archive this story, please ask first.  Everything else you recognize from HP belongs to Rowling, while everything you recognize from LOTR belongs to Tolkein.
    
    _The Cruel Angel's Thesis, from Evangelion_
    
    _The cruel angel's thesis  
    
    The sorrow then begins  
    
    You held tight to the form of life  
    
    When you woke up from that dream  
    
    You shine brighter than anyone else  
    
    Young boy, become the legend_

Chapter 3:  Memories, Enemies, and Familiar Faces 

            "Wake up you layabouts!  It is dinnertime!"

            Both Elladan and Elrohir shot up from their nap as they heard Legolas mention dinner.

            "Did someone say something about food?" asked Elrohir.

            Legolas smirked and replied, "If I did not know any better, I would almost swear by the Valar that you two are Shire-folk.  Now get up and come on.  The redheaded girl that is friends with Aidan… Emily Potter… she tells me that the food is here is beyond repute."

            None too soon, the visitors from Tol Erresea were on their way to the Great Hall.

            "This soup is excellent," remarked Gandalf, when they were finally seated and eating.

            "Say, brother… look over there at that bunch with the blue patches on their robes.  There is a girl there that looks just as oddly familiar as Aidan did…" said Elladan, nudging his twin in the arm.

            Elrohir looked up to see the girl that Elladan was motioning towards.  She was young, around seventeen, and beautiful beyond words.  She had fair skin, long ebony hair, piercing midnight blue eyes, and held a superior, icy sort of noble air about her.

            "Deirdre… what is that girl's name?"

            The redhead turned to look at the elf and said, "Which one?  Oh, over there at the Ravenclaw table?  The pretty one with the long dark hair?  That would be our Head Girl, Allyn Starr."

            The elves were completely shocked at the familiarity of the name.

            "There is no doubt about it.  That girl is the likeness of Arwen Evenstar.  It does not surprise me that she is here… where a replica of Elessar is, Undomiel's presence will accompany," said Olorin.

            "Eh?" asked Deirdre, confused.

            The Istar noted Deirdre's ignorance to their subject and told her the story of Aragorn and Arwen, going on to say that they were soul mates, and their likenesses most likely were as well.

            "Wait a minute, you mean that Aidan and Allyn were once the King and Queen of an ancient kingdom… and that Aidan was the legendary Telcontar?"

            "No, they are merely likenesses of the former rulers of Gondor, not reincarnations.  However, they each bear a striking resemblance to the Elfstone and Evenstar, in body, personality, and soul.  I would be none too surprised if the two fell for one another," replied the elderly wizard.

            Deirdre broke into peals of laughter and said, "Aidan Elvenston and Allyn Starr… *together*?  That's rich!"

            The elves looked confused and asked, "Why, whatever can you mean?"

            "They hate each other," replied Deirdre, simply.

            As if to prove her Professor right, the Head Girl's shouts suddenly rang through the hall.

            "ELVENSTON!  This is the *last* time you mess with me!  You and your little friends will *pay*."

            Allyn then stormed out of the hall, newly transformed bright pink hair flowing behind her, as Aidan and his friends were racked with hysterical laughter.

            "See what I mean?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "Aidan, may we speak with you?" asked Legolas on behalf of his companion later that evening, in the Gryffindor Common Room.

            Aidan excused himself from his friends and crossed the room.

            "Yes?"

            "Please come to my room with us.  We have much to discuss with you."

            The group then walked up the stairs and into Legolas' room.  After everyone was seated and comfortable, Legolas began to speak.

            "We are here on a mission from the Valar.  The Valar are those of the Ainur that Iluvatar sent to Arda, or Earth as you know it, to watch over it and it's inhabitants.  Manwe, Lord of the Valar, sent us here from Valinor, the Undying Lands, to see how the world of men fares.  We all have lived many thousands of years.  I myself am over thirty thousand years old.

            "In the Third Age, we were close friends with a man named Aragorn… whom you know as the historical Telcontar, Great King of Gondor.  He was known to many as the Elfstone.  He alone had the power to unite Middle Earth in the war against Sauron.  Now, we find history repeating itself.

            "Your world is deep in a war against a new Dark Lord and there is again only one who can unite them, perhaps with a bit of help.  That person is you, Aidan.  You are the heir of Aragorn's line, his likeness.  No, not the reincarnation of.  The main person to help you is none other than the likeness of Aragorn's beloved wife and soul mate, Queen Evenstar.  That woman is Allyn Starr."

            "Wait a second… you're telling me that the likeness of my likeness' wife is *STARR*?  Ugh… my brain hurts…" exclaimed Aidan.

            "Yes."

            "Eeeeuuuuuggghhh!!!" shouted Aidan, making vomiting noises.

            "Allyn is a very beautiful girl, no different from the Evenstar.  Arwen bore the likeness of Luthien Tinuviel, and was one of the most beautiful and noble Elves to walk Middle Earth in her time," Elladan cut in.

            "But… she's my archenemy… well next to Flint…  We've despised each other since first year!"

            "You may think differently someday," said Gandalf, his eyes twinkling with amusement.

            "I already have a girlfriend.  Vanessa Weasley-Malfoy… she's a Slytherin.  Known as the Ice Queen… long blonde hair, silver eyes… veela blood, and all.  She's perfect for me.  We've been dating for three years, despite the fact that all the Slytherins are against our relationship," protested Aidan.

            "Do you love Vanessa?" asked Legolas.

            "I… maybe!"

            "Hmmm… well we wish to train you in ancient weaponry, defense, and magic.  Your entire world's hope lies in you.  If you do not unite your people and lead them to war, Moldevort will destroy you all," Legolas said.

            "It's Voldemort," corrected Aidan.

            Legolas waved his hand and continued, "We will also be training Miss Starr.  I'm afraid that the two of you will have to learn to tolerate each other for the sake of the war.  Can you think of any of your other peers that would do well in training?  Possibly some adults as well?"

            Aidan scratched his head and replied, "Emily and her cousins, Alex and Taylor… um… Emily's dad Harry… Vanessa's fathers (Yes, I said *fathers*), Ron and Draco Malfoy… Vanessa's too prissy to fight.  She's quit the first time she broke a nail.  Um… Olivia Wood would do well… she's a sixth year Gryffindor.  Micah Flint, my arch-archnemesis and a seventh year Slytherin… he's pretty strong.  Professor MacLaren, definitely.  Um, Emily's mum, Ginny, may also do okay.  Oh and Anna Lomagne and Selena Eden, two Muggle-born Ravenclaws.  Brannon Parker, fifth year Gryffindor, and Stephen Morgan, sixth year Gryffindor too… can't forget them.  And Professor Granger… she teaches Transfiguration and is the Deputy Headmistress.  That's all I can think of for now."

            "That will do.  I will give this list to Professor Dumbledore.  Training shall begin as soon as possible.  Who is the leader of your world?"

            "Oh that's our Minister of Magic, Damien Nott.  But everyone knows he's in league with Voldemort."

**A/N:**  Yay, familiar characters!  Oh and Princess Anna… Anna Lomagne was inspired by you.  You can claim her if you want, but she's basically you.  I put her in Ravenclaw because I needed more of that house, lol.  ^_^  I NEEEEEEEEEED reviews, please!!!!!  They motivate me to write more.  ^_^  Oh, and if you wish to be added to my updates mailing, list, please say so in your review.


End file.
